Good Fairy, Dark History
by HynotisisAnime Reader
Summary: Based on some dark rumours about Flora I found. Flora tells the Winx about her dark past as a witch. When the Trix find this out, they plan to awaken her dark side- when they do however, the Winx and Trix must bring back the Flora they know. Rated T for blood, violence and swearing.
1. Flora the Witch

**A/N: Hi Guys. This is a starter of a FanFic I promised for Christmas. The first Chapter, I promise, will be really good (unlike others). Apart from that, enjoy!**

Bloom was watching Flora- oh how she cared for the plants so lovingly, how she treated her teammates so nicely, how she never lose her temper and was always the calm one. This morning, Bloom was watching Flora watering her plants with tenderness and care. A question suddenly came up into her mind as soon as Flora was finished watering the final plant.

"Ok little plant, I'll give you some water tomorrow." Flora said, before giving the plant a kiss- the plant seemed too wilter like nothing in the matter of ten seconds. Flora was shocked... then she hid the plant under her bed, looked around her to see if anyone was watching, and then walked away like nothing happened.

Bloom was shocked at what Flora did- that's when the question came up; _'Is Flora hiding something?'_ Bloom wondered _'Is she hiding... a secret?'_ Then she snapped back into reality: "No, it can't be, Flora could never do that, _or_ hide a secret..." Bloom went out of her hiding spot, and saw the dead plant under Flora's bed. "No, it _is_ real after all. Come on Kiko, we need to find the others."

* * *

Moments later, Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Musa and Tecna were all in Bloom's Dorm. They all wondered why Bloom needed them so urgently. Were the Trix back, they wondered? Has new evil arised? Did Miss Faragonda need to tell the Winx something? They all wondered. And for a long time, none of them spoke a word... until Stella broke up the silence.

"So Bloom." Stella said "Why are we all here? And where's Flora?"

"I never called her in." Bloom replied "Because the meeting we're having right now, might be very sensitive to her."

"Why?"

Bloom sighed "When I was looking at Flora this morning, she was watering a plant..."

"That what she _always_ does." Musa spoke up.

"I'm not finished there." Bloom said "After that she said to the plant that she will water it tomorrow, and gave it a kiss..."

"Where is this leading up to?" Tecna asked.

"After the kiss though, the plant seemed to wilt in seconds. After it wiltered, Flora put it under her bed, and walked away like nothing had happened."

"But she will never do that. And I know that, because she's my best friend." Aisha said

Bloom sighed again and held up the wiltering plant. The Winx's mouths opened as they gasped in shock. The fact that Flora would never wilter a plant, just became true. But the person who was the most affected out of this was Aisha- but she still stood in shock.

Then Flora came in the room.

"Hey guys." Flora said in a friendly way "I heard you were having a meeting. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Flora? Do you have any suspision of this plant? Bloom said she found you wiltering it this morning." Tecna spoke up. Bloom held up the plant, and Flora took it from her- but gently.

Flora stood in shock with the plant right in her face. Then a tear dropped out of her eyes. But it wasn't just any old tear- it was blood. Pure, fresh blood. She turned away from the Winx, and dropped the plant, having the Winx shocked yet scared. Then more blood came out from her eyes- and they were rolling down her face and going on the floor. By the time that was happening, it became a too frightening scene for all to watch. Bloom maked sure she was ok.

"Flora?" Bloom asked, tapping on her back. She never answered. Bloom said the same name repetitive times, before she done it one last time, making it a question. "Flora, are you ok?" Bloom said, tapping on her back.

Flora quietly whispered to herself. "The flower. The evil that Bloom saw from me today." Then Flora had a good idea- a _very_ frightening one in this case. "Ok... f Bloom wants to see the true me, let it be."

Flora turned to the Winx again. Bloom took five steps away from her. Flora now had blood draining out from her in every body part. It was a bloody and frightening scene.

"If you want to see my true form..." Flora said "... THEN YOU SHALL LET IT BE!" Flora's body was glowing white. The bleeding had stopped now.

She was transforming- her once brown hair now had some sort of darker shade of brown and red dyed hair at the end of her hair. Around her neck is a red ribbon tied around her- it was loose though, so she didn't choke. Then she had on a black crop top, with some grey, the same for her skirt. Then she had red boots on, with black laces. At last, she opened her eyes, and her greenish shade of eyes, changed to red ones. She let out a bit of eletricity for the final part of the transformation.

The Winx were shocked about the way Flora looked. "Flora?" Aisha said "Is that you?" Aisha tried to touch her, but Flora smacked it out of the way.

"Hmph! Damn fool!" Flora said. The Winx were shocked- never in her life Flora had swore "Do you not know by now!? It is not 'Flora, the fairy of nature anymore... it is FLORA... THE WITCH OF DARK NATURE AND ELECTRICITY!" Flora gave out an evil laugh.

 **A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter. It sort of links to Flora's personality in the Winx Club (Season 1 Remake)- it's one of MY Fanfiction, so if you haven't checked it out... DO IT. I have some very good reviews about it.**

 **Anyway, you might want to skip to Chapter 3 (Once I made it), because Chapter 2 is going to have violence, swearing and blood...**

 **Otherwise, I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**


	2. Winx Vs Flora (Part 1)

**A/N: Hi guys- well, I decided that this will be my most important story that I will update, mostly because of how you like it so much... Enjoy!**

Aisha was shocked when she heard that- multiple types of powers? Dark Flora? Now this was insanity!

Flora first used her electricity powers to turn the once bright pink wall to a dark crisp colour.

Bloom just looked up there, and realised what she had done. "It's all my fault Winx." Bloom said in shame "If I hadn't spied on Flora in the first place, then none of this would've happen."

The Winx all agreed in this, even if it was going to upset their leader more- if Bloom had mind her own business, then everything would be just fine.

Bloom suddenly looked up with determination in her eyes, the shame kind of disappearing. "But now were going to fix it. Winx. Transform!"

"Magic Winx! Bloomix!" The Winx choired together without Flora, before the transformation began.

 _Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame!_

 _Stella, fairy of the Shining sun!_

 _Tecna, fairy of Technology!_

 _Musa, fairy of Music!_

 _Aisha, fairy of Waves!_

* * *

Bloom was the first to act to Flora "Volcanic Attack!" she said, directing the spell towards Flora, but Flora dodged it at the last second, doing a backflip towards where Musa was.

"Infinite Echo!" Musa directed the spell at her, but Flora just blocked it. Musa tried using the spell again, but instead of hitting her (enemy), Flora dodged it out of the way, so it could hit Stella.

"Sorry." Musa apologised

Tecna and Flora were just there stairing at each other, ready to do their spells at each other.

"Bio-Rhythmic Flow!" Tecna said, shooting a green and blue electricity ray at Flora, who was ready to counter it

"Nature's Shock." Flora said, releasing green (and poisonous) ivy with electricity. Both spells had equal amount of power in them-but who's will past through?

Tecna and Flora tried with all their power to let their spells past through each other, until Flora combined Nature's Shock with Electric Shock to let the Technology Fairy fly through the dorm.

"Is it me, or is Flora more powerful than us and eviler than the Trix?" Stella said, losing focus of the drama around her.

" _Way_ more powerful and evil." Aisha replied, before she had to protect herself with 'Protection of Waves', only for Flora to break it down with 'Finger Needles.'

Stella was trying to hit Flora with 'Ray of Pure Light' over and over again, before Bloom tapped her on the shoulder- she missed every single attack anyway.

"Stella, remember, she's our friend." Bloom reminded her friend "We have to be calm on... AHHH!"

Bloom was knocked down flat on the floor thanks to Flora. The leader was now lying down, unable to move because vines were grabbing on to her. Flora walked straight up to her, an evil, cunning smile on her face. The witch suddenly cut out three scratches on her cheek with her long fingernails. It wasn't long before the scratches on her face started leaking out blood- Flora gave another grin and squeezed poor Bloom's bleeding cheek. Bloom just went in shock.

"Flora!" Bloom said with shock "What... the... Hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Reviving the plant of course." Flora answered, now managed to get some of Bloom's hand into her now bloody hands, she made the vines disappear, and of course, Bloom went away from her (friend).

"What's going on with her Winx?" Bloom asked

"Better yet, what **IS** she doing?!" Stella said pointing at what Flora was doing.

Flora put some of the blood on the plant, and drank the rest for herself like a vampire, and went to a corner like a creep. Then suddenly, the little plant transformed into some plant monster, shooting out bolts of electricity and ropes of vines. The monster managed to tangle most of the Winx, leaving only Stella and Tecna to deal with Flora _and_ the monster...

 **A/N: Yes I _still_ don't know how to spell answer (Hey, I spelt it correctly now. Horray me!")**

 **I wonder what's in store for Tecna and Stella I guess. We'll find out in Chapter 4! And they'll be transforming in Mythix, yes. And yes, this is set in Season 6- don't know why, but Season 6 is my favourite series!**

 **And Flora's more eviler than the Trix... not good news for the witch trio.**

 **And in Chapter 3, we'll be welcoming three, no, FOUR new people into the story. Guess who?**

 **And sorry for the delays. School, revision and pure laziness was going on.**

 **And this chapter is a short one... and the next will be an even SHORTER one.**

 **And this chapter isn't even INTRESTING.**

 **But, until next time**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**

 **P.S: In case you follow any other of my stories, here's the order that they'll be updating:**

 **Updated first: Winx Club (Season 1 Remake)**

 **Second Update: Learning the Magic of Friendship**

 **Last Update: Every Witch Winx**

 **For any stories by me that are upcoming or releasing soon, you can always check my profile.**


	3. The Trix find out

**Hi! Hynotisis Here. I was inactive for OVER a year...**

 **Well, on FanFiction. I was still here, just reading fanfiction instead of focusing on my own.**

 **So today, you got the continuation of Chapter 3 of this story. And I'll try to be more active. I hope...**

 **Anyways, enough with babbiling, get on with the story.**

The Trix looked at the magic orb with the continuing fight against the Winx and Flora. This they were clearly enjoying...

"So... Flora is a witch." Icy said "How interesting..."

"To ever think that that Flora, the fairy of nature. That weak sack of shit, that nice rosy rosy thing, would actually be more powerful that Bloom." Complimented Stormy.

Darcy just stood and watched the battle, smirking at the near defeat of the Winx. Three of them were trapped including their leader. Two were still free, and one... well...

"She looks more eviler and powerful that you do." Darcy commented to the eldest sister.

"No she does _not_. Flora is definitely not stronger than me. I can beat that thing down with my own two hands."

"Go on then"

"What?"

"Beat her." Stormy then chimed in.

"Her?" Icy was now shocked

"Yes." Darcy answered "You said you can beat her with your bare hands, so do it."

Icy then signed, accepting the challenge. "FINE! If that's what you want then let it be. SELINA!"

The newest acquaintance of the Trix hurried down to the head mistresses office, obviously tired after running from one end of Cloud Tower to the other side.

"What... do... you...want?" Asked Selina, breathless.

"That book of yours. It can send people to stories without them being there, right?"

"I think so..." Selina cluessly said. Even though she had that book for a long time, sending people to one a legends from far distance, that she doesn't know if he Book can do.

"Then send Flora and me to one of the legends." The sister commanded. "I want to see if I can beat her singlehanded."

"Flora. But why?" The young with was now very confused on why Icy wanted this battle.

Icy sighed heavily "Just... do it."

"As you wish..." and Selina started the process.

 **A/N: This is my first chapter in over a year, so sorry if it's crap.**

 **Also, I'm doing this on my phone, which make things very difficult.**

 **But you have to admit, it leaves quite a cliffhanger.**

 **By the way, I have a new Twitter account, so you can suggest me stories and cliffhangers. Just make sure I can do them. You can also ask me for collabs with story. Username: @abeliaanime. I hope I can get some suggestions.**

 **Anyway, have a nice day, and I'll try to be more active...**

 **~HynotisisAnime Reader~**

 **P.S: This is a very short chapter, I know.**


End file.
